Frequently military forces air lift vehicles, palletized materiel, or other payloads by suspending the payloads from cables attached to the underside of a helicopter. Military vehicles are typically provided with clevises, hooks or eyes usable as attachment sites for cables from the helicopter. Often helicopters such as the US Army's CH47 are powerful enough to lift two vehicles such as Army HMMWVs (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicles) or two pallets. A serious problem with air lifting two separate payload items is that these items can swing on the cables independently of one another, whereby the aggregate payload is unstable. An unstable aggregate load increases the difficulty and danger of air lifting two separate payload items by one helicopter. Lifting more than one payload item is thus conventionally avoided.